Bakugan OC
by DSpaceZ
Summary: What if someone else joined the Resistance? Join Raiden as he battles agains the Vexos in New Vestroia. OC X Mira.
1. Chapter 1

We are in an apartment where we see a young man with black hair and blue eyes while wearing a black T-Shirt and black sweatpants.

This is Raiden Rodriguez. Raiden was in his room, just relaxing while watching some random vídeos until he notice a certain vídeo of a certain show he hasnt watched in years.

Bakugan New Vestroia.

"Holy shit! I havent seen this thing in years!" He says, amazed. It was the first episode where Dan and Marucho meet Mira. "Well, time to go back to the past." Raiden says as he starts to watch the episode.

Bakugan was an amazing show. Raiden's favourite was New Vestroia. The reasons why was:

The original, abelit being awesome, seemed too childish at some points.

Gundalian Invaders is the second favourite. The only reason why isnt first is the sudden change of cast and bakugans and just felt… wrong.

Mechtanium surge seemed too different from what he was used to. The first half of the show uses the villain from the last season and the other half uses what basically be described as Transformers. The only good thing was that Mira returned and Spectra returned with a FUCKING DARKUS HELIOS and he was even more badass!

Raiden noticed the episode was over." Lync and Volt were a joke at the beggining of the show when they didnt use their aces. Lync was cooler with his Mechanical Bakugan. Even though i know its wrong, but come on. A machine with desgns like that were awesome. And what was the harm? Its not like they used other bakugan as fuel. Well, with the exception of Hades which was created by the power of Hydranoid, but they didnt sacrífice him. It was 100% made by science-

 _Help… me_ A soft, male voice rang through the room. Raiden shot out of his bed, startled looking for the voice, but he found none. "My head must be playing tricks on me cause i swear i just heard -" _Somebody… Please… Save me…_ Raiden this knew he wasnt crazy, but if anyone walked himm on doing this, they would think he was. "Hey! How about you tell me where you are so i can help you!" He yelled to the room, since he lived alone he didnt have to bother with the noise. _You… can hear me?_ The voice responded. "Yes, now tell me where you are!" He yelled. _Come…_ A portal appeared out of thin air … _through the portal._ "This portal… it seems familiar for some reason." Raiden says before he shrugged his shoulders and puto n his black, red striped shoes and a jacket with a hoodie as he walked through the portal

When Raiden walked out of the closet, he noticed he was in a small space, like some kind of broom closet. It was dark so he couldnt see clearly, but just enough to describe the room. He noticed something green shining and he noticed something saying "OPEN." "Strange…" He said. He clicked the button and a door opened. He walked outside and noticed he was in some kind of corridor that went around. Again, he felt like he saw this place before. He then noticed a bright light coming in the middle. He luckily had some sunglasses to shield him from the brightness. He then noticed purple lighting coming out of the light. He walked towards the light. **(no he isnt dead. XD)** and his eyes widened. There lay a giant black with purple highlits four legged dragon roaring with the same purple eletricity around him. He was inside of some rings of sorts. He also looked… familiar

"What the…?" Was what Raiden was only managed to say. He then noticed that the dragon looked smaller than he was a second ago. "Is he… Is he shrinking?" He asked out loud.

The dragon continued to shrink until he was no longer visible. Raiden swuinted his eyes and noticed the dragon turned into… a ball? His eyes widened again. "It cant be… a Bakugan?" He was amazed. Then he remembered something. "Was it him? The one who called me?" He said.

The bakugan then started to float somewhere. Raiden looked in that direction and he was suprised once again as he looked at Professor Clay, Mira father.

"Wait! So does that mean im in New Vestroia!?" He asked loudly.

The Professor seemed to say something, but he was to far away to listen. He reached his hand to touch the Bakugan, but out of nowhere, it started to glow a purple light and purple sparks started to come out of him.

The bakugan then shot towards Raiden, suprising him. He shielded his face with his hands expecting to something happen that would involve a loto f pain. But nothing came. When he opened his eyes and looked at his hands, he noticed the bakugan was in his hands.

"What the hell…" He muttered.

"Hey, who are you!?" Raiden looked at the source and it was Professor Clay. "Give that Bakugan!"

Raiden smirked. "Oh this little guy?" I asked showing the bakugan. "Im going to say no. See ya!" He said running out of here.

"After him! Dont let him escape!" Clay yelled to the guards.

* * *

Raiden was running though the halls of what he thinks is a science lab.

"Oh why did i run!? I have no idea how to leave this place!" Raiden says as he runs with his hoodie on.

"Hey you! Stop!" A guard yells.

"Get out of the way!" He says punching the guard.

"Dammit, if i remember correctly, this lab is in the city, so escaping by a vehicle could prove to be even harder. If only there was another way or something…" Raiden muttered.

 _Keep walking…_ The voice appeared again.

Raiden stopped and looked at his hand. "Okay, will you start talking like a normal person? Or in this case, bakugan?" He asks.

 _Ill explain later. Keep walking towards those stairs and go up. Ill give you more directions and that will take you to the roof._ The voice said.

 _The roof?_ He thought. Raiden grunted."Fine." He said as he went towards a staricase and he went up towards the roof. He opened the door at the top and he looked as he saw what appeared to be a small black jet.

"How did you know this was here?" Raiden asked the bakugan. Silence. "Geez, thanks for the answer. But as a reminder, i dont know how to pilot this!" He yelled.

 _Just get inside and ill do the rest!_ The voice said as it grew impatient

"Geez, calm down." He said as he walked towards the jet. He opened the hatchet and got inside. "Okay, now what?" He asked.

 _Put me in that small hole over there._ The voice said.

"This?" He said as he put them in the hole. Suddendly, everything turned on and a large sound appeared, probably the engines.

 _I can do all the difficult parts. But you will have to handle the maneuvers._ The voice said.

"Great. Lets see if those 100 hours of GTA V paid off." He said as he grabbed the handle.

The plane then rised and turned towards the desert. Raiden then realized something.

"Arent we in a dome?" He asked

 _Doesnt this jet have missiles?_ The voice, this time was in the plane, said suprising Raiden.

"Oh, i like your style." He says. "How about we go 40% speed ahead and fired one or two missiles?" He asked smirking.

 _Very well. Increasing speed._ The bakugan said, almost like a computer. Raiden had no time to react as he was flying towards th edge of the city. He looked down and noticed the beauty of the city. He then looked forward and saw he was getting near the edge.

"Okay, Aim..." Raiden said. "Fire!" The jet fired two rockets towards the glass, making a small crack in it just big enough to fit the jet.

They flied outside and tried to get aways as fast as possible.

"We need to get out of here fast as possible. If the Vexos bring one of their battleships, we are done. Increase to 60%!" He ordered.

 _Understood._ The bakugan said in a monotone voice. The jet increased speed and the city was nowhere in sight.

"So, mind explaining me why the hell you called me?" Raiden asked the bakugan.

 _Called? What are you talking about? I dont even know you._ The bakugan said.

"What? But you asked for help and a portal came out of nowhere! Wasnt that your doing!?" Raiden asked suprised.

 _I was basically calling at random and the portal might have appeared when i used my powers to try and free myself from that dreadful scientist._ The bakugan said, the last part with venom.

"Speaking of that scientist, what the hell was going on back there? Are you a Bakugan? I dont think i ever heard one talk or be sentient as you that was created by the doctor." Raiden said.

 _I am the first prototype of a man made Bakugan._ He riddled.

"Mind cutting me the riddle bullshit and just come clean? I basically saved your ass back there." Raiden said impatiently.

The bakugan sighed. _Have you ever heard of the Doom Dimension?_ He asked.

"The equivalente of hell for Bakugan? What about it? I thought it disappeared." He asked

 _Not exactly. It was reconscruted when New Vestroia was created, but unlike New Vestroia, it was created by using the 'scraps' of the original Doom Dimension. Im those Scraps. The sicentis used those Scraps to try and create a bakugan, using the Power of Hydranoid, which also had powers from the Doom Dimension._ The bakugan said.

Raiden eyes widened. _This is WAY too similar to the games._ He thought. "Wait, did you just said you were created using the power of Hydranoid?" He asked.

 _Its-_ The bakugan was interrupted by large beepings and the screens turning red. _WE GOT COMPANY!_

Two screens revealed a short with light pink hair, green eyes and a guy with red hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, great… Lync and Volt." Raiden said.

"Hey there, Mr Thief. Heard you got a new toy from the Professor. Now, that bBakugan is quite importante so how about you give it up nice and easy into my pretty little hand." Lync said in his annoying tone.

"Either do it or prepare for trouble." Volt said.

"And make it double!" Lync added,

 _What are you, Team Rocket?_ He thought, sweatdropping. "Geez Lync, all this trouble for some balls? You could have just went to a back alley in the city." Raiden said, smirking. Volt didnt show it, but he was probably smirking. Lync, on the other hand, his face turned red from anger.

"Thats it! I gave you a chance and you blew it away. The bakugan can hold its own but i bet your body cant!" He said, laughing. Befor Raiden asked what he meant, the connection was cut off and he felt an explosion near him. He looked to his right and saw one of the wings disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke. "Shit! Quick! Show me a way to land this without me dying!" He said towards the bakugan.

 _DO A BARREL ROLL TOWARDS THE GROUND!_ The voice said as Raiden followed, not even mentioning the meme. The ground was getting closer. _Aaaaaaand… NOW! STAND STRAIGHT!_ He yelled as Raiden stopped and turned so that he was normal again. He hit the ground and started skidding across from it. He held on like he life depended on it, which in fact did. The skidding stopped and he banged his head, almost losing consciousness.

"Okay, we need to get out of here before it explodes." Raiden said as he was full of scratches that dripped blood. He grabbed the bakugan and he noticed a white gauntlet with black stripes on it. He tried to grab it with his right arm, but a sharp pain appeared. "Great. I injured my arm. Buta t least it seems i can still move it a bit." He said as he grabbed with his other hand and opened the hatch. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain appeared again, only this time on his right leg. He noticed he had a shard of glass stuck on his leg. "Fucking great." He cursed. He moved his leg, ignoring the pain and got off the jet. He walked as fast as he could, but it was no easy task since his right side was basically destroyed. A explosion came from the jet and Raiden was sent flying. He rolled ont ground, groaning in pain. He standed up, using all the strength he could on his left side to stand. He looked at the burnning jet and noticed Lync and Volt slowly walking towards him.

"You know, if you are trying to act cool, you are doing a horrible job ati t. Well, except Volt." Raiden snickered as Lync turned beet red again.

"You wont be talking big after this!" He said, getting his gauntlet out. Volt doing the same. Raiden grabbed his with a little pain from his arm. When he was about to puti t on, a large sound of a motorcycle appeared in the background. Out of nowhere, a familiar bike appeared. The driver went between Raiden and the Vexos.

"Ganging upo n na injured person? Are the Vexos stooping that low?" A feminine voice said, to which everyone immediately recognized as it was Mira Clay. She turned around and looked at Raiden, who was still wearing his glasses and hoodie.

"Oh great its Mira." Lycn whined.

"Stay back. You are injured." She said getting her gauntlet out and putting it on.

Raiden scoffed and started to walk. "Sorry lady, but its not just my style." He said standing next to her. "Besides, it will be quicker if we fight together." He smiled.

"Fine, just dont hold me back."

 **Gauntlet Power Strike!**

 **Raiden: 500 Points 100%**

 **Mira: 500 Points 100%**

 **Lync: 500 Points 100%**

 **Volt: 500 Points 100%**

"Gate card set!" Lync said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Fly Beetle!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Haos Verias!"

"Hey, i never got your name…" He muttered.

 _I…actually dont have a name._ The bakugan said sadly.

Raiden smiled. "Want me to name it for you?" He asked.

 _Name me something stupid and you will wish you gave me to those guys._

"Geez, calm down. How about…" He whispered to the bakugan ear.

 _Simple, but effective._ The voice said.

"Hey, stop talking to yourself and concentrate!" Mira said, stepping up. "Follow my lead."

"How about you wait a minute?" Raiden said stepping forward. "You ready buddy?" He asked to his bakugan.

 _Lets do this._ The voice said.

Lync blinked and laughed. "You think you can use that!? That wasnt even tested, let alone follow your orders!" He said.

Raiden smiled. "Lets see about that. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Arise Darkus Hydranoid!" Raiden said as the bakugan let a huge tornado of purple fire and out of it appeared a the four legged version. **POWER: 450 Gs**

"Impossible!" Lync and Volt said.

"Hydranoid?!" Mira asked suprised.

"Go! Hydranoid!" Raiden said as the Bakugan grabbed the insect and threw it to the ground.

"You're next! Ability activate! Darkness Claw!" Hydranoid nails grew and shined from his claws, increasing his power by 300. **POWER: 750 Gs** "GO!" Leonidas slashed the Bakugan and threw it to the ground as both Bakugan returned to ball form.

 **Lync: 400 Points 80%**

 **Volt: 100 Points 20%**

Hydranoid returned to ball form and returned to Raiden. "Hwo do you like them apples?" He asked a bit weakly as he then stumbled. _Damn, i need to finish this fast!_ He thought as his vision started to get blurry and sweat formed on his face.

"You are hurt! You can barely stand! Let me take over while you rest a bit." Mira said. Raiden wanted to say something but when he looked at her face, he gave up.

"Alright, just dont lose." He said as he walked back and used a rock as a support.

"Dont count on it. Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Subterra Thunder Wilda!" Mira said as her ace appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Atmos!" Lync said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Freezer!" Volt said.

Raiden looked at the bakugan. _So im before Dan and Marucho show up._ He thought.

"Gate card open! Subterra Reactor!"

"Ability activate! Typhoon Chase!"

"Double Ability activate! Power Winder plus Gun Lock!"

"Ability Activate! Freeze jail!"

"This is the end!"

"Wilda!" Mira said concerned.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Raiden yelled as he jumped, throwing Leonidas. "Bakugan Stand!" Hydranoid appeared, blovking the two bakugan. "Gotta finish it now!" He said since he knew he was about to pass out. "Ability Activate! Auragono Revenge!" He said as Hydranoid fired at the two bakugan, finishing the fight.

* * *

"Hmph, you may have won this round, but dont expect to be so lucky next time!" Lync said as he and Volt ran away.

"Wow, that was some impressive brawling." Mira said.

Raiden turned around and chuckled. "Thanks." Raiden said in a dazed tone. "Hey when did yout twin sister came here?" He asked, confusing Mira.

"Twin sister? What are you-" She didnt finish the sentence as Raiden as he hit the ground.

"Oh my god!" Mira said as she ran towards him. She heard some growling and looked at Raiden hand and saw the Bakugan. He seemed to almost attack her as he glowed purple. "Im not going to hurt him. He needs help. Please trust me for now." She said trying to reason with him. It seemed to work as Hydranoid huffed and the glow dimmed down a little and he went to his chest pocket. Mira put his arm around her shoulder and brought him to her bike. Thankfully, he wasnt heavy. He got him on her bike. She tied him with a rope and put him in front of her, so that he didnt slip unnoticed. She started her bike and drived towards base, which thankfully wasnt far.

Mira drived for a while and reached the Resistance base, which was well hidden. She got off her bike and dragged Raiden. Two people came out of the base.

"Mira! Where were you!?" Ace asked.

"We were worried about you!" Baron said.

"Sorry guys, but i needed some fresh air." Mira apologized

Ace glanced at Raiden. "Who is that?" He asked, pointing.

"I found three Vexos jet flying. At first i thought they were following me, but then i noticed they attacked the one in the front. He crashed. When i got there, he was injured, barely conscious and Lync and Volt appeared. He beat Lync and Volt by himself." Mira explained.

"Wow, he must be good to defeat two Vexos like that!" Baron said. "He might even join the Resistance!"

Ace huffed. "We dont need him. And how do we know he isnt a spy?" He narrowed his eyes.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Ace please. From what i saw, they were trying to kill him! We also need more help! Now help me get him into a bed. I think he has a broken leg and arm." Mira said.

Ace grunted. "Fine. But when he heals well talk." Ace said, carrying Raiden by replacing Mira place.

They dragged Raiden to a room with a bed on it. They laid him down and took his jacket and glasses off, not noticing Hydranoid rolling to the nightstand next to the bed.

Mira examined his leg, which had a shard in it. "Should we remove the shard?" Baron asked.

Mira shook her head. "We need to make sure it didnt hit a vein. If we take it out, we might risk him bleeding out. For now, lets focus on the rest and well come back to it later" She said as she examined the resto f his body. "Nothing seems too damaged. Lets check his arm." She said as she examined his arm and put something over it, showing his bones. "Okay, he didnt break his bone. Its just deslocated." She said with a breath of relief. "Ace hold him." Ace pushed him to the bed.

"1,2,3…" She pushed the relocated the bone, which woke up Raiden as he screamed.

"AAAAAAAH! SON OF A EMERALD WHORE! THAT FUCKING HURTS! WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!?" He yelled as he glared at the person who woke him up but widened his eyes at what he saw. "Oh its just you Mira." He said.

"Geez, a thank you would be nice. And how do you know my name?" She asked.

 _Shiiiiiit._ Raiden thought trying to come up with a response. "Uh, isnt that what that pink haired guy called you?" He thanked the stars that Lync said her name.

Mira glared at Raiden as she sighed. "That is true. My name is Mira. What is yours?" She asked.

"My name is Raiden Rodriguez." He said, smiling and extending his hand. Mira shook it with a faint blush on her face. Before he could say anything, a blur invaded Raiden personal space.

"Is it true you defeated two Vexos on your own? Where are you from? What Bakugan did you use? why are your eyes so different?" He started asking questions really fast, the las tone confusing Raiden.

"Wait, waht do you mean different eyes?" He asked, to which Baron tilted his head in confusion.

"Its just your eyes look so different in colouring" He said handing Raiden a mirror. It was true. One of them was red while the other was blue. "Freaky~" He said.

"Okay, enough chit-chat." Ace said catching everyone attention.

 _Oh great this is going to be a pain in my ass._ Raiden thought, knowing Ace character.

"How about you start talking why you were escaping from the Vexos? Where did you come from?" He said.

Raiden sighed. "I come from Earth. I was running from the Vexos because i stole a bakugan from a scientist." He explained. "I used one of their jets to escape. I thought i was in the clear, but it looks like i wasnt since those followed me. The rest you know apparently." He said, ruffling his hair.

Ace noticed the bakugan in the nightstand. "Is this the one you used?" He asked reaching his hand for it.

Mira widened her eyes. "Ace, dont!" She said too late as Ace was zapped across the room.

"Ace!" Baron said running towards him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked, confused and angry.

"Try to touch me again, Vexal and the next shock will put you in a coma." Hydranoid said, entering his open form.

"Why you little-" Ace said annoyed.

"Geez Hydranoid, calm down. They arent enemies." Raiden said holding his hand out for Hydranoid to jump in. Mira widened her eyes again, thinking he would get shocked as Ace smirked. Hydranoid jumped at Raiden hand and no shock came.

"What? You expect me to zap my partner?" Hydranoid said jokingly.

"Did you just called me your partner?" Raiden asked suprised.

Leonidas shrugged his shoulders or in this case wings. "Heh, 6/10." He said.

"Wow, thanks for the support." Raiden deadpanned.

"Anyway, back to what Ace asked. What is that Bakugan? Its like Alpha Hydranoid, but different" Mira said.

Hydranoid sighed. "Im basically a Bakugan made by mankind using scraps from the Doom Dimension and the power of Alpha Hydranoid. I was created by Professor Clay" He said the last part with venom.

Mira and the others widened their eyes. "You were created by my father!?" Mira said. Hydranoid looked at her with suprise, then with anger as he flied towards her, a purple glow emanating from him.

"OH SO YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THE PIECE OF SHIT THAT BASICALLY TORTURED ME FOR MONTHS! OH I SHOULD JUST-" Leonidas looked like he was about to explode.

"Hydranoid stop!" Raiden said triying to reach for Leonidas, but yelled at the pain as he holded his right side.

"RAIDEN!" Hydranoid and Mira said, checking on him. Mira noticed where he put his hand. "Raiden, take off your shirt." She said.

"Woah, how about you buy me dinner first." He said in a chuckle.

"Just do it!" Mir said blushing. Raiden took off his shirt and showed his toned body, to which suprised Raiden since he didnt have that muscle. He flexed his muscles to see how strong they were, but stopped when he winced in pain. He then noticed Mira staring.

"Are you gont to help me or just keep staring?" Raiden asked with a smirk. Mira blushed even harder and checked his body.

"You dont seem to have broken anything, just a few injuries" Mira said, pulling a drawer and grabbing a few rolls. "Lets just take care of them and a goodnight rest should do it." She said putting some bandages on his injuries. She flinched when she touched his abs, massaging them for a split second. When she finished Raiden was about to put his shirt back on. "Its better if you dont puti t on." She said, earning confused looks from the boys. "U-Uh i mean its better for healing and if something happens, we can check." She stuttered a bit, blushing.

"Huh, if that isnt an excuse to see someone body, i dont know what is." Hydranoid snorted.

"Oh come on dont be like that, Hydra. I bet her reasons are valid." Raiden said sacrastically, annoying Mira.

"Well, sleep and well talk better tomorrow." Mira said getting up and walking away.

"Bye Raiden, see you later!"Baron said.

"Dont try anything funny." Ace warned.

"They are an interesting bunch." Hydranoid said.

"Yeah, but its going to get a lot more interesting in the future." Raiden said, falling asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Raiden woke up as the lights of the sun filled the room. He opened his eyes, but shielded them due to the harsh sunlight. When his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around the room he was in. "Where am i?" He asked before he remembered everything. Being transported to New Vestroia, meeting/stealing Hydranoid from the Vexos, brawling for the first time, passing out, meeting the Resistance. "So this is my life now?" He asked to no one in particular.

"It appears so." Hydranoid said, pooping out. "Do you regret it?" He asked.

Raiden shook his head. "Not really. My life was boring before. This was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Im glad to meet you and the Resistance." He said smiling.

"Are you sure its us or just Mira~?" Hydranoid teased.

Raiden blushed. "Shut up." He said pushing the sheets away and getting up. He looked at the nightstand and noticed some clothes and a note. He picked itu p and read.

 _Your clothes were too destroyed to be used, so wear this instead._

 _Mira_

"Wow, she even brings you clothes. She is a keeper~." Hydranoid teased again.

Raiden glared. "If i were you i would keep my mouth unless you want me to store you under my armpits." Raiden said.

"Why dont you ask Mira that? I bet she is the type to-" Hydranoid continued to tease if not Raiden grabbing him to shut him up.

"I sweat to god i hope she didnt heart what you just said." Raiden sighed, followed by Hydranoid grunts. "Ill release you, but no more teasing. Understood?" He said, which was followed to what can be considered as a Yes from Hydranoid gruntings. "Now, let me change." He said putting his new clothes on. He looked at a mirror nearby and examined what he was wearing. He was wearing a open long black trencoat that reached almost the floor, black pants, black shoes with red highlights, a black shirt, but you couldnt tell due to the coat. He alos had black fingerless gloves. "Mira does know a lot about style." He said and looked at the side seeing Hydranoid snorting. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He walked around the base and noticed how advanced it was. "I wonder where everyone is." He wondered. He got into a room and it looked like it was some sort of kitchen. "Well, might as well make something to eat." He said as he started making a sandwhich. "Where is everyone?" He said.

"They are probably making plans of some sorts. They are the Resistance and they are only 3 of them." Hydranoid said.

"Yeah, you do have a point." Raiden said taking a bite of his ham sandwhich. _I wonder when Dan and Marucho are going to appear. From what i saw, the base is in the original position of the episode they arrived so it shouldnt take long._ He thought as he finished his sandwhich. Just then, everything started to shake. "What the hell?!" Raiden said, trying to mantain balance. The shaking stopped. "Hydranoid lets go!" Raiden yelled with Hydranoid on his shoulder. They got outside. "Mira bike is here, so where are they?" Raiden asked himself as he looked around. He saw a large explosion in the distance, so he followed it. He reached the source and his eyes widened ah what he saw. There lay a crater with Ace on one side and Dan Kuso on the other. He spotted Mira, Baron and Marucho next to the battlefield. He got towards them.

"Morning guys. Mind tell me what the hell is going on?" He said looking at Baron and Mira, with Marucho out of his sights. They looked at me in confusion

"Morning? Its the middle of the afternoon!" Baron said shocked.

"I tried to wake you up, but you looked so deep in your sleep so i wasnt able to." Mira said.

"Yeah, i think you looked pretty cute considering she kept staring at your face for 10 minutes." Hydranoid teased, to which Mira blushed and Baron and Marucho snickered.

" ." Raiden said with his eyebrow twitching.

"Shutting up." Hydranoid said, confusing Baron and Mira.

"Hydranoid!? What are you doing here!?" Marucho asked.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Raiden said, jumping three feet in the air rand landing on his head. "DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AND HOLY COW YOU ARE SMALLER IN PERSON!" Raiden said shocked.

"Gee thanks." Marucho said.

"To answer your question, little man, im not the Hydranoid you know. But more of a part of him using man made science." Hydranoid explained.

"Oh okay. Its good to know that you arent evil again." Marucho sighed in relief.

"Oh trust me he is evil. Annoying, but evil." Raiden said.

"Dude, im like your wingman. Just say the word and i'll lock you and Mira in a broom closet so that-" The next words were muffled by Raiden hand in Hydranoid.

"Wheres the freaking mute button when you freaking need it?" Raiden sighed. "Anyway, what is going?" He asked noticing Ace and Dan starting another round.

"Long story short, we found Dan and Marucho from the Bakugan Brawlers, they brought Drago, we fought Lync and Volt, we got here, Ace was flashing his ego and denying help and now they are battling. They have been going for a while now." Mira explained.

"Yeah, but i bet at some point this is going to end." Baron said.

 ** _3 hours later…_**

"FOR FUCK SAKE WILL ONE OF YOU WIN THIS!" Raiden said, annoyed.

"Amazing, they have doing this for 3 hours." Marucho said impressed.

"This has gone too far…" Mira said.

"I bet you had enough?" Ace said catching his breath.

"Im just getting started!" Dan said

"Bakugan…"

"Brawl!"

They got ready to throw before they stumbled and weakly threw their bakugans as Dan and Ace fell down the giant crater they created. They started laughin when they reached down, meaning they accepted each other as friends.

"Looks like we got ourselves two new members." Mira said. Raiden cleared his throat. "Okay, _three_ new members."

 **Later that night**

After Dan and Ace brawl, they got inside the base. Raiden introuduced himself to Dan, while trying not to go fanboy like Baron, and explained the same thing when Dan reacted to Hydranoid. They were now in the control room and Dan was stuffing his face with a sandwhich

"Dimensional Controller? What is that?" Dan asked, eating a sandwich.

"There are 3 Dimensionals: Alpha, Beta, Omega. Their power changed the Bakugan into balls." Mira said

"If we destroy those Controllers, would they change the Bakugan into their original forms?" Marucho asled

"Its worth a shot. Battling Vexos will only get us so far. We need to hit them where it really hurts. Thats why we gotta wipe out all 3 Controllers" Ace said

"The problem is that each of the Dimensional Controllers is in the center of a city" Baron added

"That means we gotta hit the enemy in its lair. What do think Dan?" She asked, the former having his face full of food. He tried to say something, but he couldnt. "I couldnt agree more."

"For the love of- SWALLOW! NOW!" Raiden said, facepalming at Dan manners with food. _Well, not that i can blame him since im not gentleman, but i at least eat properly in front of a lady._ He thought. He looked at Hydranoid and he was about to say something. "Try me." He said, shtting Hydranoid.

"Sounds like my kind of mission" Dan said

"Now thats the stuff." Mira said

"Im in" Baron said

"Gotta love a guy who doesnt overthink things" Ace said

"And just like that, a new ship was born." Hydranoid and Raiden said in unison.

"What did you say?" Ace asked confused.

"Nothing!" They said again in unison.

"Brace yourselves, everyone. Were taking off." Baron said, the base turning into its mobile form. "Next stop, Alpha!" The base moved.

"This is off the chain." Dan said

"I think youll like our technology here. Even someone dumb as Dan can operate this." Ace said

"Alright! This just keep getting better." Dan said picking up Marucho, while everyone laughed. Raiden spotted Mira leaving the room. _Oh right, she is going to think about Keith._ He thought. He slowly walked away as well and got into the hall,

"Like brothers." He heard Mira say as he saw her holding a locket.

"They sure do." He said, suprising Mira.

"Raiden! I didnt know you were there." She said trying to hide the locket.

"Sorry, i just thought i should walk around the place and get to know it better since i havent seen anything besides the room i was in and the kitchen." He said.

"Oh, do you want me to give you a tour?" Mira asked.

"If its not too much trouble." He said smiling.

"Okay then follow me." Mira said walking away.

"Ah, your first date" Hydranoid said.

"Shut it." Raiden said through gritted teeth. He followed Mira ans thought of a way to say something to not raise suspicion. "Mira." He cathced her attention.

"Why did you said Marucho and Dan acted like brothers?" He asked, trying to see if she would talk about Spectra.

"Well, I… I dont wanna talk about it." She said.

"I understand. But if it helps, theres one thing i learned about brothers." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"They have the strongest bonds. So no matter how far away you are from each other, you will always be connected and you one day meet each other." He said.

Mira widened her eyes in suprisse. "Thanks Raiden." She said, a faint blush and a smile on her face.

"Y-You are welcome." He said, blushing a little. The mood was perfect. And of course… ***insert Hydranoid trying to do the Careless whisper with his voice***

"Dont worry, just setting the mood. Why dont you start in the bedroom and finish in the bed-HEY!" Mira grabbed him and threw him like a baseball across the hall. He bounced off the walls and disappeared, but not before a warning.

"Ill be back…" He said in the Arnold voice.

"Thank you so much." Raiden said.

"Dont worry. He was starting to piss me off as well." She said, blushing.

Raiden cleared his throat. "Shall we?" He said, showing the way.

"Of course." She said as she showed me around.

The base had everything necessary. A kitchen, bedrooms for each person with a bathroom and a living room in case of rest. They stopped at Raiden room

"Its not much, but i hope its enough." She said opening the door. It had a king size bed, a nightstand, a window, a wardrobe (i bet its full of the same costumes.) and a door, probably leading to the bathroom.

"Nah, its bigger than my old room." Raiden said, expanding his arms. "You could only fit two people like this." He gestured.

"Well, im glad you like you gonna need this" She said taking a metal cup and handing it to Raiden.

"Why?" Raiden asked confused.

She winked, which was pretty hot. "Youll find out pretty soon." She said, the door closing.

"Well, that was… strange." He said looking at the cup. "The hell i need this for?"

"I bet its some sort of fetish." Raiden jumped a bit and turned around and found Hydranoid in the nightstand.

"How did you get in here? And what do you mean by fetish?" He asked.

"I rolled in when the door opened. You dont know if she is into that kind of thing." Hydranoid said.

"That didnt exactly answer my question. And how the hell is a freaking cup a fetish?!" Raiden said.

"I dont know. Everything can be used as a fetish if you think about it." Hydranoid shrugged her shoulders.

"Still, Mira doesnt seem the type of girl to have a fetish." Raiden said.

"But thats where you are wrong my friend. Every girl has a kinky side, no matter how pure they are. Trust me, i know." Hydranoid said.

"How do you even know that?! You arent even a year old yet." Raiden said.

"When they did tests on me, they accidentaly connected my to the Internet, so pretty much know what im talking about." Hydranoid said.

"Yes cause the Internet is the source material on how to understand women." Raiden deapanned.

"Oh, do you think she will use that cup and shove it up her-" Hydranoid said before Raiden placed a giant cup on top of him.

"Huh, so thats what its for." Raiden chuckled and got in the bed. "That is the best gift ever." He said before his eyebrow twitched, knowing Hydranoid said something perverted. "Go to sleep, Hydranoid." He said as he fell asleep.

 **The next day. (also what the fuck did i just write. XD ^)**

Raiden walked in the control and saw Mira, Dan and Baron with Marucho looking sad. Knowing from the episodes he saw, this might be after Mira gives Dan a Trap Bakugan and Marucho doesnt get one.

"Morning everyone. At least i hope im right this time." He said, chcukling at the end.

Mira giggled as Baron chuckled. "This time you are right." Mira said. "How was your sleep? And did you like my gift?" She asked the last part with a wink, confusing everyone.

"Yeah, the beds are super comfy and that present will probably the best one ill ever get." He said as Hydranoid appeared.

"I think Mira can give you a _bigger_ 'present'." He chuckled as he saw the glares he was given by Mira and Raiden. "Also, good for you Raiden that you slept so well because every fucking time i moved, it would echo and wake me up." He complained.

"Karma." Raiden said, grabbing a bottle and drinking it.

"Speaking of last night, Raiden…" Dan started catching his attention, still drinking. "Whats a 'fetish'?" Dan asked, Raiden spitting his water like a fire hydrant, the mobile base stopping as Ace turned around with a shocked face that everyone else had.

"Umm Dan, you see Dan when uhh you like something _really hard_ uhh you sometimes say you have a fetish for it." He explained, flailing his arms as he was beet red. Meanwhile, Hydranoid was on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Oh so does that mean i have a fetish for brawling?" He asked, to which everyone sweatdropped

 _Please dont say it like that!_ Everyone thought, facepalming.

"But i think i heard Hydranoid say something about a cup and a fetish and was probably something M-"

"HEY DAN, YOU SHOULD TRAIN BARON!" Raiden yelled as he grabbed Dan and Baron and took them outside. Everyone blinked at his speed. Mira noticed Hydranoid on the floor, rolling.

"Oh my god i cant breathe! That was so fucking funny!" He said. Mira picked him up and looked at him with a murderous gaze.

"What did you guys talk about last night?" Mira asked. Hydranoid was sweatting, not answering. Mira smiled and Ace shivered.

Outside

"Why the hell did you drag us outside?" Dan asked.

"To make sure you dont say something that will kill me!" Raiden retorted

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

Raiden fell anime style. _How you and Runo dated is something i will never understand. Wait thats it!_ He thought "Imagine if you said to a girl that could potentially destroy you with a punch something that might not be true about her. What would you think she do?" He asked, slowly.

Dan thought for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders. "I dont know." He said. This time, Baron and Raiden fell anime-style. "Anyway, you said you wanted me to train Baron? Why?" He asked.

"Isnt he your number one fan?" Raiden smiling. "It would be a good idea to train him, wouldnt you agree?" He said

Dan thought for a minute and nodded. "You're right." He smiled. "Lets train tomorrow Baron." He said to Baron who kept thanking him over and over. They heard a large scream from the inside that sounded like Hydranoid. Baron was shivering like crazy while Dan and Raiden has a confused look. "What the hell was that scream?" He said as he started walking towards the base, but Barong grabbed his shoulder.

"Basically, that was Mira angry. And you dont want to see her angry right now." He simply said. The boys then started shivering as well.

"Then how about some practice?" Raiden asked to which the boys nodded furiously.

 **Later that night**

Everyone set camp in a forest nearby as they were all in a circle surrounded by campfire. They were eating stew out of a… pineapple? Baron was asking multiple questions at Dan, invading his personal space. Raiden looked at his shoulder and Hydranoid was in his ball form, not saying anything.

"What did you do to him?" He asked Mira, afraid of the answer.

"Piss me off and find out." She stated simply. Raiden shivered.

"Ill pass." He said as he took a bite of his stew. He froze. "Who made this stew?" He asked with a monotone voice.

"It was me? Is there a problem with it?" Mira asked, Baron and Ace slowly backing away with fear of what might happen.

"Its…" He started to shake, his face hidden. "SO GOOD!" He yelled, suprising everyone. "This stew its so well made. Its flavour its perfect and it was cook in the perfect conditions. It feels like it was made by a godess herself." He says with anime tears in his eyes as a light shnied down upon him and Mira blushed at the compliment

"You do realize you just called Mira a godess, right?" Hydranoid asked.

Raiden got out of his trance and blinked, as Mira continued to blush and the boys started snickering. His face turned into a deep shade of red. He started stammering something but you couldnt understand what it was with how fast he was speaking. Aafter a while, he stopped talking to catch his breath.

"At least i meant it…" he muttered.

"Well im glad you like it so much. Some boys dont show some appreciation." Mira said, eyeing Ace, who simply shrugged his shoulders and Baron, who smiled nervously. The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet, besides Baron fanboying again and Mira insulting him saying that if he talked as much as he brawled, he would be an expert by now.

 **The next morning.**

Raiden already knew what happened in the show when Dan teached Baron, but it was a whole other thing to see it in person. Even Ace fell down.

"I think my brain just shut down…" Ace said.

"Can i punch him? Like really REALLY hard?" Raiden asked.

"No. Although i want to do the same." Mira said with her eyebrow twicthing.

"Im sorry. I cant train with you." Baron said.

"Yeah, stay psyched, keep it up-" Dan said. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Its just that i dont deserve to battle someone with your skill and bravery, sir. Im just not worthy." Baron said getting on his knees. "Im sorry, its all my fault to what happened to Tigrerra."

"Tigrerra?" Dan said.

"We were brawling with Spectra and lost my nerve. And then i lost Tigrerra." Baron said, recalling his battle.

"I had no idea. That means its more important to get back in action, dude. To battle and win back Tigrerra" He said

"But if i lose, they'll take Nemus from me. I couldnt stand that. Remember? You lose if the difference is 500 or more. I cant risk that again. Could you Dan?" Baron asked.

"I know its hard, but you gotta try." He said

Baron shook his head. "I would rather hand over Nemus than lose him in a battle."

"You dont mean that." Dan answered

"He does and why dont do us a favou rand run away now." Mira said. "You think you are going to free the Bakugan with that atitude? We cant afford you to have in Resistance if you just give up."

"Dont you think you are being a little too harsh, Mira? The poor guy needs his confidence back." Dan retorted

"Lets calm down a little. A experience like that is sure to shaken a guy a little bit. If Dan works with him, i bet he'll be back to his old self." Marucho said.

"Oh come on lighten up Mira. You know what it likes to lose a Bakugan. We are in this together. We have to work as a team." Dan added

"Thats exactly my point. A team is only as strong as its weakest member." Mira said

"Man, she is ruthless." Hydranoid said.

"She is has to be. If you think about it, we are about to enter in a war. And in a war, those who dont have a strong will will perish first." Raiden said.

"You like that about her, dont you~? I bet you are a little bit maso-" Hydranoid stopped when he noticed a flash in the sky and out came a ship that was being driven to what appears to be the world worts pilot. It almost crashed into the group.

The hatchet opened and out came a hysterical laugh.

"Oh no i forgot about him!" Raiden said. The man slipped and faceplanted the ground. "And thats gotta hurt."

"You imbecile. Must everything be a joke to you, Shadow?" Mylene asked.

"What a rush." Shadow said

"Mylene! Shadow!" Mira said.

"Who are they?" Marucho said

"More of the Vexos." Mira said, the rest getting into position to battle.

"Who is going to fight me? How about you, odd-eyes?" Shadow asked.

"Odd-eyes?!" Raiden said. _Why am i getting a sense of Deja Vu?_

"No, you are still injured from your brawl. Baron will take him on." Mira said.

"What!? No, i cant. Dan can handle it." Baron said.

"This is your chance Baron. Either you fight or you run." Mira said.

"Hey, Raiden! Ace! Shouldnt you be helping over here?" Dan asked.

Ace shrugged his shoulders and Raiden crossed his arms. "If he doesnt fight now, he is going to be a hindrance later on. He cant always depend on someone else fighting his battles." Raiden said.

"Whats it going to be Baron? Fight Shadow or run away with your tail between your legs?" Mira asked

"But what if i lose Nemus?" Baron said.

"It is up to you." Nemus said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, i believe in you." He answered

"Okay, lets do this!" Baron said, excited

"Oh, why do i get the small fry. Whatever." Shadow said.

 **Gauntler Power Strike!**

The battle was the same as in the show. Baron tricked Shadown and won the brawl.

 **Later…**

Raiden watched Mira as she was sitting, watching the sunset. He couldnt see her front, but he knew she was looking at a picture of Keith.

"Hey Mira." Raiden said.

"Raiden. What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Just came to tell you we are ready to go." He said. "You know, you were amazing today. You showed you were strict to Baron but at the same time kind. Its thanks to you that he battled the way he did. He evolved into a new Baron. Thats something most people cant do. Im glad you are our leader." He said, smiling.

Mira blushed. "Thank you. I learned how to lead from someone special." She said as she looked at her locket.

"Who is that?" Raiden asked even though he knew the answer.

"He is my brother, Keith. He was the best brother someone could ask for. After i escaped and formed the Resistance, i nver heard of him. But the day i founc out that Bakugan were living beings, my brother was there. I dont know where he is now. But i know he is out there fighting to free the bakugan. And just like you said, one day we will find one another." She said.

Raiden flinched. _If only she knew._ He thought. Mira stood up and they walked together towards the base.

"Nice going, Romeo. But next time, try to be more _forward_ , if you know what i mean." Hydranoid said snickering.

Raiden groaned. "Do you mind if i keep the cup for a little while longer?" Raiden asked.

"Not at all. But if you want him to stop, just make him spend the night at my room." She said as she giggled with a strange aura around her. Hydranoid shrieked and hide inside Raiden pocket.

"I dont know what you did to him, but thank you." Raiden smiled.

"You are welcome. But if you really want to know what i did to him on a more…" Mira said as she got close to Raiden ear and whispered into his ear, her hot breath touching his skin. " _personal_ level, just come to my room during the night." She backed away and walked towards the base while Raiden stood there like a statue.

"What the hell was that about? Did she just flirt with me?" Raiden asked Hydranoid, who simply said nothing. "Seriously? Now you dont say anything?" Raiden ruffled his hair. "Whatever, ill figure this out later."

Meanwhile, Hydranoid was deep in thought. _Raiden, my friend. If you two get together, i hope you survive._ Hydranoid thought as he shivered.

 **Before you think anything weird, no Mira didnt do anything sexual to Hydranoid.**


	3. UPDATE

**Hello, DSpace here. The guy who hasn't been updating his stories. So I guess I need an explanation to why this story hasn't been updated. So here is the reason: I was lazy. (Gets hist by a tomato in the face) Okay I deserve that, let me explain clearly.**

 **As you know, I had exams up until the 20th of July, so basically a week ago. The reason why there is no chapter 2, 3 or 7 (depends on the story) is also because I wanted to relax and think a little about my current stories. I have counterpart with eyes of blue, bakugan oc and Duelist with the dark galaxy. I have three stories here but im getting a bit bored with this. Let me explain by topics:**

 **1.** **1\. I started writing the Bakugan story as a way to not being constantly writing Yugioh fanfics so I can freshen up. The reason why also started writing was because I learned that the show was coming back, so I basically watched my favorite arc, new vestroia and my favourite battles in it. So I basically had a bit of a childhood memories come back and I felt like writing. But now, that feeling is gone and I don't feel like writing it again and I don't think no writer should be forced to write something they don't like. So basically, im going to stop writing Bakugan OC until the show comes back, which will hopefully be soon.**

 **2.** **2\. The Duelist with the Dark galaxy seems to be gaining popularity really fast somehow, even though I only posted 1 chapter. Seriously, 23 favs and 27 follows!? You guys are the best. However, when I started writing the second chapter with the duel of Raiden vs Shun, I noticed something: I didn't like it. When I wrote the counterpart with eyes of blue chapters, I don't exactly write like a madman on drugs while having a major boner, but I don't get bored or don't like it. I write a couple of lines and stop. This works, but when I do it with RurixRaiden story, I don't feel like writing it. I also got GTA V for PC, so that also has a influence, I guess. And boku no hero academia is starting the licence arc or whatever its name is and that got ideas on my head of OC X Jirou. So basically, im having a writers block on this story while thinking of other ones.**

 **3.** **3\. Im going on vacations with my family during the next week and im taking my laptop. If there is no internet, ill try writing the next chapters and see what happens, but I have a question for you all. Do you want me to continue The Duelist with the Dark Galaxy? If yes, then ill try to see what I can do. If not, here are two substitutes.**

 **4.** **4\. Yugioh Arc v Earthbound: Baiscally an OC who had a terrible life with abuse and bullying dies. Furious with the world, the Earthbounds reappear to help him (still trying to see if he will be a villain or neutral, but probably neutral.) Then, it will be a RinxOCxRuri story. So basically, Signs of Renewal, but a bit different since I wont use A LOT of OCs and I wont start at the Synchro arc. This story would be M for more mature content since what I write seems to be T, but almost M. I would add violence, murder, gore, rape and lemons. Also, Ruri and Rin would act a BIT out of character (youll understand what I mean if I write it.).**

 **5.** **5\. Write a Boku no hero Academia OC X Jirou.** **The OC parents were killed when he was a child, he hates villains with a capital H and he is kinda op. Hs quirk is Dragon, he can transform his arms to ones that look like dragons and control fire, with a few drawbacks. This one will have to stop at certain points, because I don't read the manga and I wont start now and I don't spoilers for when the anime reaches certains parts. The animation is too good to be spoiled!**

 **So what do you guys think?**


End file.
